I do
by Wacky Mage
Summary: when the supposed best day of Gideon's life goes wrong,what can go right? And yes,Galen is in here


"I DO"  
  
"He's late...something's happened?"said Galen,waiting for the arrival of Gideon, his best friend was late for his own wedding, an hour late to be specific. "Maybe we should check on her?"suggested Dureena referring to Lochley, Galen nodded and took Dureena's hand, and they walked to the dressing room where the bride was, as they were approached the door, they heard Lochley yelling and then a man rushed out of the room, he appeared to be afraid, as he walked out, they heard Lochley scream after him "Don't come back if you can't find him"yelled Lochley, "This doesn't look good"said Eilerson who was dressed in a black formal coat,suddenly appeared beside Dureena, "I don't think we should go in"said Dureena, "Good idea" said Galen, and Eilerson opened the door and peered the room,he tried to get Chamber's attention, Chambers who was dressed in a purple dress, immediately walked to him when she saw him,"Whatever you have for her better be good"said Chambers, "Unfortunately,it's bad,everybody is asking where the bridegroom is and some of them already left"whispered Eilerson, Chambers shook her head, "Tell her that I'll go look for him"said Galen, "I will...she'll probaly feel more assured if she knew you were out looking for him"said Chambers, "I'll come with you...but I need to change first"said Dureena as she looked down at her dark blue dress,she felt very uncomfortable, "I'll wait"said Galen and let go of her hand, "You look beautiful today"Eilerson,"Thank you...you don't look so bad yourself"said Chambers, as he straigthened Eilerson's colar,and gave him a peck on his cheek, Galen smiled as he watched, Eilerson turned around and saw Galen smiling, "Why are you smiling like that?"asked Eilerson, "4 years ago, something like that would never happen...Who would imagine it would happen now...I suppose stranger things can happen"said Galen teasingly. "Well, no one thought you and Dureena would be together too"Eilerson, "Things changed a lot didn't they?"asked Galen, "Yes,I suppose so"said Eilerson, "I'm ready"said Dureena as she shot out of nowhere, "I'll go take care of the guest...even Sheriden is here"said Eilerson as he walked away, "Naturally, Lochley and Matthew are his friends too"said Galen,"Shall we go now?"asked Dureena, "Yes...you were not gone very long"said Galen as he looked at Dureena who changed into her usual brown sleeveless and pants,"As they say,hard to put on easy to take off"said Dureena, "Really?"asked Galen smiling cheekily, "You can always find out"said Dureena, "Not now, we have to look for Matthew"said Galen, and pulled Dureena to the outside, "How do we find him"asked Dureena, "Give me a moment, I'm checking the Excalibur's records to see which shuttle Matthew took,and then I'll will use the ship's tracer to track where the shuttle is"said Galen, after a moment, "I found it...come"said Galen, and pulled Dureena close to him, and conjured a platform and flew to where the shuttle was, in it was Matheson and Trace Miller, both unconscious, but where was Gideon?  
  
"Killed on my own wedding day...this is a joke"Gideon thought to himself, as he hid in a dark corner, he looked at the time and found he was already an hour late, "The odds of getting out of this in time for my wedding seems to be none...even if the assasin didn't kill me,Lizzie will...damn it!"said Gideon, he tried to contact the ship for help again, but it was blocked, whoever the assasin was, he was well prepared, now he was worried, when he was in the shuttle, Miller suddenly landed and he and Matheson suddenly passed out, possibly drugged, he started to wonder if they were alright, he cursed himself for leaving them behind, he knew he was being chased because as soon as he got out of the ship he was shot at, Gideon wasn't afraid of dying but he didn't want to die now because he still wanted to marry Lochley.He imagined her in a white dress and posibly crying.Gideon searched himself for a PPG or any weapon, what day to not bring any, this was really unexpected,who would thought that his supposed most perfect day would end up in death. Suddenly, he heard the assasin's footsteps, he turned to pee into the corner where the assasin was, but to his suprise,it was a she, and she was at least 20 feets away, "Captain Gideon...come out come out, I know you are here"said the assasin  
  
"Trace, are you alright!"asked Dureena as Miller woke up, "Oh my head!"exclaimed Miller, "You don't seem hurt, were you drugged?"asked Dureeena, "No...it's a telepathic attack, just a knock out...but she's strong"said Matheson holding his head, "She?"asked Galen, "Yes, a female telepath, I sensed her when she attacked me"said Matheson, "A telepath? I hope nothing happened to Matthew yet"said Galen, as he helped Matheson out of the shuttle, "Dureena...stay here and get help...I''ll look for Matthew"said Galen, Dureena nodded as she helped Miller to stand, "I'll follow you, I can help you find him,besides you can't face a telepath as strong as a P10 alone"said Matheson, "I can manage"said Galen and he conjured a platform and flew to find Gideon.   
  
"Betcha thought I was a man"said the assasin, but she stopped walking, "I must say I am suprised...May I assume that you're a telepath"said Gideon, "They say that you should never assume....but yes,you are right, I am a telepath,stronger than your lieutanant...much much stronger"said the assasin and started walking again, "You're unarmed captain, unarmed and tired, and I don't even have to get near you to kill you"said the assasin, "Any chance I can charm my way out this" asked Gideon, "I've heard of your reputation of being very charming...am I so lucky to witness this myself today" said the assasin, "I don't know,maybe...but first before I die, can you tell me something"asked Gideon, "Shoot"said the assasin, "Who sent such a beautiful telepath after me"asked Gideon, "You have many enemies, captain, and they want you dead"said the assasin, suddenly Gideon feels pain all over his body, especially his head, "Unfortunately captain, the ones I work for wants you to suffer before you die"Gideon heard her say, he sreamed out, it was a telepathic attack.Suddenly, he felt great relief from the pain and passed out, but before he did, he heard the assasin cry out, he knew someone has saved him.  
  
Back on the Excalibur, Gideon wakes in Med bay, and finds himself surrounded by his friends, "Is there an emergency meeting held in Medbay that I don't know about"said Gideon, "Oh yeah...he's alright, alright"said Chambers, and slapped him on his shoulder, "Ouch! You're a doctor, watch what your doing!"said Gideon jokingly, "You're lucky Galen got to you in time, or you would have been brain dead"said Chambers, "Thank you"Gideon told Galen, Galen only nodded, "Where's the telepath?"asked Gideon, "She killed herself...by activating a device in her body that spreads poison"said Galen, "Where's John and Trace" asked Gideon, "Safe, don't worry, they're in another room"said Dureena, "Elizebeth?"asked Gideon, "Oh, she's coming"said Eilerson, just then they heard Lochley calling Gideon's name, "Speak of the devil"said Eilerson, "No...angel"said Gideon, Lochley came into the room and ran to Gideon, "Are you alright?"asked Lochley. Galen, Dureena, Chambers and Eilerson left to leave them alone.   
  
3 weeks later, another wedding was held, but this time for 3 couples, they were more prepared this time, and made sure nothing went wrong. 


End file.
